Jewelers typically work at benches where stones are ground and cut. Dust is a bothersome byproduct of this profession. It gets in the eyes, hair, and orifices of the jewelers. Moreover, the dust generated obscures the jewelers vision
There is a need for a dust shield that protects a jewelers face from the dust generated from cutting stones and which helps reduce the vision obscurity created by such dust.